wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Greybeck
Mason Greyback is a purebred werewolf that was the romantic interest of the series' main character, Alex Russo. History Mason Thomas Greyback is a purebred werewolf, unlike one of Justin's girlfriends, the werewolf girlfriend, Isabella, who is a mutt. As shown in the episode Alex Charms a Boy, his first appearance, he is a wonderful artist. Alex Russo met him in art class and complimented him on his art. They found themselves falling in love. Alex, disappointed that he only painted dogs in American history, put a spell on him with a magic conch shell, making him obsessed with painting her. She then ended the spell, and he kissed her for the first time as rain washed his mural of Alex away. In the episode Wizards vs. Werewolves, Alex and Mason fell more and more in love, and they continued to hide their true race from the other, When Alex became upset that Mason always left early from their dates, she suspected that he was cheating on her and hatched a scheme with her best friend, Harper Finkle, to follow him. They ran into him, and despite his pleas that they leave, they stayed to see him transform into a werewolf. Alex then revealed that she was a wizard, although Harper tried to convince Mason that she was just desperate. Alex, seeing how upset her brother Justin was about losing his girlfriend, Juliet Van Heuson, to an evil mummy, convinced Mason to go looking for her with his dog-like smelling ability because Alex wanted Justin to be as happy as Mason and her were. They travelled to Translyvania, where the evil mummy was defeated by Alex and Justin's younger brother Max. When Mason discovered the vampire he was hunting down was his ex-girlfriend, he impulsively told Juliet he still loved her. Alex took a magical necklace that glowed when the wearer was in love with the person who gave it to them and threw it away, confirming their breakup. Juliet then told Mason what they had was great, but Justin was her soulmate. Mason then convinced Alex to go back to Translyvania with him to prove he loved her with the necklace. Justin, Juliet, and Max went after them. When Justin tried to get Mason away from Alex, convinced that he was going to hurt her, Mason tried to fight with him. Juliet defended Justin and fought back. Mason was moments away from injuring Justin with a mortal wound when Juliet jumped onto Mason's back and bit him in the shoulder. He yelped in pain and smacked her with his paw, scratching her with his claws. Juliet and Mason then confessed the truth to Alex and Justin that Vampires would lose their immortality if they were scratched by a werewolf, and werewolves would transform into a wolf forever if bitten by a vampire. Juliet's age became 2,193 years old, causing her to break up with Justin, despite how much they loved each other, and travel into the woods where she assumed would be her deathbed. Mason proved to Alex he loved her and became a wolf forever. Mason then returns in Wizards Unleashed where it is revealed that Mason was found by country wizards, who were checking traps in the woods, as a full wolf. Alex then sees him in a commercial and goes to save him. Alex and Mason then reunite. Mason also shows up in Wizards Exposed to help Alex and the gang clear their name so people won't know their secret throughtout the world.Mason will return in the 4th season as a recurring character. In the first episode of Season 4, Mason and Alex are still shown to be dating and Mason tries to help Alex free the wizards in whatever way he can. In front of the press he mentions he is a werewolf but is not taken seriously. As of Season 4, Episode 2, Alex Gives Up, they have broken up but will remain close friends as wizard law prohibits mortal/werewolf relationship. In Season 4 Episode 4 they get back together when Alex declares her love for him by rejecting her ex- boyfriend Dean Moriarty's offer. Mason then says they can't be togther because she's a mortal but she tells him she thinks of him as more than a friend and she knows he feels that way about her too (she fiqured this out when she traveled into Mason's body because he ate Dean due to jealousy. While they're inside she, Justin and Max travel through Mason when they mistakenly travel to the brain she sees images of what he's thinking about and realize they are all of her.) she then tells him that she is going to get back into the Wizard Competition and win so they can be together. In Meet the Werewolves, Alex finally gets to meet Mason's parents, Grant and Linda Greyback. Mason hesitated at Alex's request to meet them and hires some fake parents but his plan goes horribly wrong. It was then revealed that his reason for doing so was that his parents have wanted him to date a werewolf and have been judgemental about his other girlfriends. Mason comes from a wealthy family, as revealed in the aforementioned episode, since he stated that their house in Manhattan cost a fortune. Mason's First Endgame Mason and Juliet got in a fight when Mason tried to attack Justin (Juliet's boyfriend). Mason tried to keep Alex in Transylvania and was bitten in the shoulder by Juliet and transformed into a full wolf forever leaving him and Alex heartbroken as he left. He comes back in the episode Wizards Unleashed. Alex saves Mason from another wizard family who found him and are holding him for ransom. Alex tricks the family into a closet which then was transported somewhere else in the world. The Russo's found out that by using the country wizards special magical instruments they could transform Mason into a human again, but one insrument was missing so Mason became human but kept some parts of his wolf life, like his hair and going in circles ten times before sitting down. Alex starts to get embarrassed by his appearance since he is still partly werewolf all the time. Eventually Justin finds the missing instrument and changes Mason back to his normal human self.He is shown in Wizards vs. Werewolves that he has a strong sense of smell and he is a purebred which explains why he kissed Alex and she did not turn into a werewolf. Abilities and Powers In his first appearance, Mason showed that he could be quite a good artist. He was able to paint and draw rather realistic and detailed. In werewolf form Mason posses the traditional powers other werewolfs have, such as: *'Enhanced Sense of Smell: '''He was able to track scents thousands of miles away (i.e Juliet, perfumes, sausage, turkeys, his favorite meat, and his bone.) *'Transformation': Unlike the legends in Wizards of Waverly Place, not all werewolves transform during every full moon. However as a purebred, first, his behavior would change, then his eyes would glow and his teeth would form into fangs, his facial structure would morph, then finally his hands and the rest of him. *'Inhuman Strength: He was shown to be incredibly strong, able to jump quite a large distance, and match blows with a vampire. *'''Incredible Speed, Reflexes and Agility: All demonstrated during his fight with Justin and Juliet. *'High Pain resistance and Durability': Shown by the fact that during the, no matter what hit him, he did not react in any way other than continuing. *'Delayed Ageing': Although he looks the same age as Alex, Mason is over three hundered years old. He also showed that like in the legends, he lost control when he turned full wolf. Relationships Family In Meet the Werewolves, Mason's parents are finally introduced. Mason had told his parents that Alex was a werewolf, revealing that his parents havebeen so judgemental about his other girlfriends because thay wanted him to date a werewolf. In an attempt for her not meet his real parents, Mason paid Bill and Molly to pretend to be his parents instead, but didn't pay them as Alex found out. Whne she is introduced to Mason's parents, Grant and Linda Greyback, Alex prentended to be a werewolf and acted badly during their encounter as she wanted Mason to tell them about who she really is. Her plan didn't work out, though, as Grant and Linda said that she acted like an ideal werewolf would. This disappoints Alex so Mason changes his mind, telling his parents that Alex really is a wizard and not a werewolf. His family was both shocked and disappointed by his revelation and wanted to eat Alex as she destroyed their feast. With that, Mason and Alex make a hasty escape. During the episode, it was hinted that the Greybacks may be a wealthy family as Mason revealed that their house in Manhattan cost a fortune than other werewolf houses. Alex Russo Mason was Alex's boyfriend. It is shown he is in love with Alex in Wizards vs. Werewolves when he uses the true love necklace to prove his feelings for her. In the same episode he accidentally says he is in love with Juliet out of impulsiveness, leaving Alex heartbroken. He later proves to her he really does love her.In Wizards vs. Werewolves he, Justin and Juliet get in a fight and thus he is bitten by Juliet. Because he was bitten he turns into a full wolf and has to let go of Alex for her own safety. Later in Wizards Unleashed Alex sees Mason on TV as a wolf painting pictures of her she, Justin, and Max set out to find him, as she still loves him. They find he is being held by country wizards and eventually trick the country wizards and ge t back Mason. They Eventually turn Mason back and they are now dating. Mason was kidnapped as well in Wizards Exposed and escaped with the Russo Family. But during Season 4 Alex and Mason go through some challenges and soon have to break up. Since Alex has to become a mere mortal, it is forbidden for mortals and werewolves to be together. Therefore in the episode Alex Gives Up they break up and become close friends. Although Mason and Alex get back together in the episode Journey to the Center of Mason. Mason becomes jealous when Alex's old boyfriend comes Dean asking Alex he wants to get back together with her. She turns him down saying she is in a relationship with Mason. Mason then reminds her they can't because she is a mortal but she decides to reenter the wizards competition just to be with him. In Wizard of the Year, he and Alex are in the wizard lair watching the news on the abraca-doodler and a news reporter says that she and Chase are together (Earlier in the episode she says that it is official and then says that she is dating Mason right after). Alex explains that they cut off the part when she said she was dating Mason and they did it only for a story. Mason objects and leaves the lair. Alex waits in the Waverly Sub Station, hoping Mason would forgive her and come back. They think he would not come back soon and they go off to the celebration (Alex is awarded for saving the world from the Angels of Darkness and gets back into the Wizard Competition). While they are there, Chase comes to the celebration and joins her family and Harper at the table. Alex accepts him to sit down with them. Suddenly, Mason comes to apoligize to Alex but finds her with Chase. He goes full wolf and attacks Chase, which ruins the celebration. Alex stops the fight and Mason and Alex have another fight. Mason then asks Alex who will she choose to be her boyfriend, Mason or Chase? She makes her final decision and chooses neither of them, leaving the guests shocked. She explains to Mason that she might be her boyfriend, but she says she needs to break up with him after what just happened. She explains to Chase that they can not be together either because she thinks they are not ready yet. Alex goes off, gets her trophy, and leaves her celebration. At the end of the episode, Mason is seen sitting down on the steps of the stairs around the stage and finds the flower wristband that he gave her on the wizard lair, and smiles. Alex goes out into the balcony of her house and looks at the full moon and hears Mason howling. This could be a sign that Alex and Mason might get back together. Alex considers taking back Mason in Rock around the clock. It's possible Mason is in the last episode. Juliet Van Heusen It is revealed in Wizards vs. Werewolves that Mason and Juliet dated over 300 years ago. He helps the Russos find her and out of impulse says "I never stopped loving you!" to her though he is in love with Alex. Juliet turns him down because she is in love with Justin.Mason later reveals to Alex that werewolves are loyal and impulsive and that he didn't mean what he said.He and Alex end up getting back together when he tells her he loves her not juliet. Lisa Cucuy In Alex Gives Up, Max's picture is seen on a wizard magazine, attracting a spoiled, rich Lisa Cucuy. When Max informs her that Mason is a werewolf at her family's yacht party, she ditches him and decides that she wants Mason instead. Lisa flirts with Mason during the episode, but he, however, showed no interest in her. Trivia * Mason's last name, "Greyback" which may refer to Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf in the Harry Potter Series. * His name Mason, could be a reference to Mason Lockwood in Vampire Diaries ''who is also a werewolf.'' * Mason is purebred, and only spreads his Lycanthropy by biting unlike Justin's ex-girlfriend, Isabella who was a mutt and could spread it by a kiss. * Mason and Juliet used to date about 300 year ago, and Juliet is 2194 years old, which could call into question if Mason is the same age (though they could be different as they're different species and could develop at different paces. ) * Mason has explained that werewolves are impulsive (proved by his response to Juliet's return). * Mason's transformation is interesting as when he transforms to a werewolf he gets a brown fur coat (matching his hair), but when bitten by Juliet and reverted to a wolf, his fur becomes white. * Jerry Russo kept getting Mason's name wrong, always either Martin or Jason, but when corrected claims that he said Mason. * Max has seemed to like Mason throughout the drama he and Alex went through, making Max the only Russo who was on good terms with him during the incident. * His artisticness is played down. * Werewolves can't age which seems contradictive because Mason is a teenager, and must have developed by aging in a sense. * It is ironic, when Justin lost Juliet, Alex gained Mason, when Justin got Juliet, Alex lost Mason.( Justin also loses Juliet later as she returns to her real age, and Alex gains Mason again after playing the magical instruments in Wizards Unleashed ) * Mason's appearance was planned ahead of time, as future Harper asks Alex about him before his appearance (but she said "Did Mason break up with you already?". However this could refer to the break up that occured after he became a permenant wolf and it is a possibility that he and Alex will remain together). * Harper revealed in the season 3 episode Alex Russo, Matchmaker? that Alex's longest relationship was with Mason and that their relationship lasted for two months before the events in Wizards vs Werewolves. * It is revealed in the episode Wizards Unleashed, that Mason is still in love with Alex and Alex is still in love with Mason.. * As showed on Wizards Unleashed, he speaks country. * Mr. Laritate calls him "The Revolutionary War Part Deux". He also calls him "Our Friend from Across The Pond". * He returns as a recurring character for Season 4. * Mason likes dogs because dogs are related to wolves. * He and Alex break up in Alex Gives Up but reunite in Journey to the Center of Mason. * Mason's parents, Grant and Linda Greyback, don't like him dating anyone other than a werewolf and have been judgemental about their son's other girlfriends. * Mason comes from a wealthy family as their house in Manhattan was said to have cost a fortune. * Apperantly, in Alex Charms a Boy, Mason has shown a little bit of a sign that he's a werewolf since he always draw dogs (wolf is a type of dogs). Appearances *Future Harper (Mentioned By Future Harper) *Alex Charms a Boy *Wizards vs. Werewolves *Wizards Unleashed *Wizards Exposed *Alex Tells the World *Alex Gives Up *Journey to the Center of Mason *Meet the Werewolves *Beast Tamer *Wizard of the Year *Wizards of Apartment 13B Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Other immortal characters Category:Werewolf Category:Male Category:Students